


Alcohol and Wrong Beds

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: McSmooch [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next thing he knew his face was pressed to the cool floor and there was a tingling feeling in his fingers and toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and Wrong Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Ciar, any mistakes left are mine and mine alone. Written for Mcsmooch.

**Rodney’s POV**

Rodney stumbled along the dark corridor, hands feeling along the walls to keep him upright. A sudden wave of vertigo and the floor became the ceiling; he was floating, then dropping, with a thud, next thing he knew his face was pressed to the cool floor and there was a tingling feeling in his fingers and toes.

It took some effort but he managed to stand up, as if nothing had happened, then continued along the corridor feeling his way. A few more metres, a stumble or two later, and he opened the door to his room. He stepped through the door and it didn’t register, until he was falling into bed, that there was someone there already. Luckily, he missed squashing that someone by a couple of centimetres and somehow managed not to push them off the other side of the bed.

The person moved and mumbled, then the lights were on and there was a loud voice. Loud voice equalled sore head, sore head equalled grumpy, and Rodney didn’t want to feel grumpy. He cracked open an eye and looked up at the towering figure that had suddenly stopped yelling and was now talking in a hushed worried voice. It took a little concentration but he could eventually make out what was being said.

“…all right? Rodney?”

John. It was John. But what was John doing in his bed? As his headache receded, along with his consciousness, Rodney noticed that he was not, as he thought, in _his_ room but he was in fact in John’s. John was saying some more stuff but Rodney was already falling asleep, unaware of the small, affectionate smile aimed his way as he was pulled under into a deep sleep.

**John’s POV**

John had left the party early; watching Rodney stuff his face at the buffet table was amusing at first, but nauseating soon after. Besides, parties weren’t his thing.

He made it back to his room, with no one else the wiser, and changed from his civvies into a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

He lay down on his bed and read for about an hour, smiling to himself when he realised no one had radioed him, which meant that either no one noticed his disappearance or they had decided to let him off the hook just this once.

John figured he had been asleep for a good four hours, he was sure he’d turned off the lights at around ten, so it was a surprise when someone landed next to him on his bed and narrowly missed squashing his arm. He sat up abruptly, all traces of sleep gone, and gave a little yelp as the lights came on in response to his silent wish to see who was now occupying his bed.

John couldn’t help it, he yelled, because, damn it, he was tired and now that he was awake, he was grumpy. “What the hell do you think you’re doing in here, McKay?” he shouted, his voice raspy from sleeping, “Get to your own damn room for chrissakes.” He stopped when he saw the exhausted look on Rodney’s face and noticed the smell of alcohol on his breath.

“Jesus Christ, McKay,” he said. “You’re drunk, you stupid bastard, not sick.” Then, in a quieter tone as he tried to coerce Rodney into moving and going to his own room, he asked, “You haven’t fainted on me have you, Rodney? Are you feeling all right? Rodney?”  
John shook his head helplessly as Rodney peered up at him through one blurry eye and then promptly closed it again.

“Fine, stay, but if you snore, you’re out,” John said, a small affectionate smile appearing on his face as Rodney just snuffled quietly and gave the impression of being fast asleep. John knew he shouldn’t, but the temptation was too strong; he leaned down and placed a light kiss to Rodney’s forehead, then climbed back into bed, pulled the covers up over both of them, and dimmed the lights.

He hoped Rodney didn’t squirm too much in his sleep; the beds in Atlantis were barely big enough for one person as it was, so John quickly found himself squished up against Rodney’s back. Awkwardly John draped one arm over Rodney’s side and curled his other arm up under his pillow. Rodney snuffled again and then snuggled back into John’s embrace with a contented sigh.

For the first time John let himself wish that things were different between him and Rodney, he knew it would never happen, but he wished all the same. He pulled Rodney a little closer, his nose tickling the hairs at the back of Rodney’s neck and placed a light kiss on the smooth skin there.

“Goodnight Rodney,” he murmured before he too fell asleep. 


End file.
